World is Mine
by Iin S
Summary: Hei, lihat! Akulah Suzuna! Aku adalah putri nomor satu di dunia!/Kami-sama … tolong hentikan waktu ini … tolong biarkan aku merasakannya lebih lama lagi. Janganlah cerah … aku masih ingin menggenggam tangannya. Jangan sampai di stasiun./"KYAAAAAAA!"/RnR?


Hei, lihat! Akulah Suzuna! Aku adalah putri nomor satu di dunia. Lihat gayaku, _up to date_ 'kan? Senyumanku dan juga sifatku yang riang. Sudah seharusnya aku menjadi putri nomor satu di dunia!

Setiap langkah yang aku lewati, semua perhatian hanya untukku. Yaaa! Tentu saja karena aku adalah putri nomor satu di dunia ini!

Jadi, kalian semua harus tunduk padaku! Kedengaran egois? Aku tidak egois, siapa bilang aku egois? Aku hanya ingin menjadi putri nomor satu di dunia!

Setiap aku bersorak—khususnya jika ada pertandingan _amefuto_ yang melibatkan tim Devil Bats, semua orang akan menatap ke arahku dan aku adalah pusat perhatian mereka. Tentu saja karena aku putri nomor satu di dunia!

Huuh … tetapi sebenarnya aku ingin mendapatkan perhatian_nya_. Padahal dia sudah beruntung menjadi _oujisama _bagiku! _Dia_ tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Selalu saja sibuk dengan setan _spiky _dan malaikat _auburn_ itu. Belum lagi bola lonjong yang merupakan 'mainannya' sehari-hari. Padahal, aku lebih berharga dan pantas diperhatikan dibandingkan semua yang merebut perhatiannya. Karena aku adalah—

—_number one princess in the world_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.**_

_**Idea: World is Mine by Hatsune Miku.**_

_**Written by: Iin cka you-nii**_

_**Title: World is Mine.**_

_**Warning: OoC (I hope not), Typo[s], misstypo[s], 1**__**st**__** POV, slight SenaMamo, slight HiruSuzu, slight JuuSuzu**_** (request-an suamiku~ :*),****Suzuna terkesan egois -o-, Sena jadi agak cuek -w-a, **_**OC **_**nongol (pasti udah ketebak siapa =o=), lupakan **_**genre humor #duak, emotion **_**nyempil dikit, bahasa sehari-hari juga suka nyempil, **_**and many more …**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Request from Just 'Monta –YukiYovi<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enjoy reading!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Aku melenggak-lenggokkkan tubuhku di depan cermin. Berusaha meniti apa ada yang salah pada tubuhku saat ini. Baju <em>sailor moon<em>ku terlihat sangat indah. Berwarna biru-putih dengan tambahan dasi berwarna ungu bermodel pita. Rok biruku juga sudah bagus. Sempurna! Karena, akulah putri nomor satu di dunia! Tapi … poniku kujepit ke arah kiri karena sudah mulai panjang.

"Ahaha~ apakah kau sudah selesai _Mai shisuta_?" tiba-tiba kakakku masuk begitu saja ke kamarku dengan salah satu kakinya yang dinaikkan ke atas lalu berputar dengan lihainya.

"Uuugh! Jangan masuk ke kamar perempuan tanpa ijiiiin!" dengan reflek aku melemparkan sisir rambut berwarna biru langit ke kepala kakakku.

_**Pletak!**_

Suara sisirku mendarat dengan sukses di kepala kakakku. Kedengaran menyakitkan. Tapi, kurasa dia sudah biasa. Hahaha!

"Itu menyakitkan _Mai shisuta~ auch!_" ia mengusap-usap daerah 'lemparan' yang merupakan target empuk sisirku, "kau berbakat menjadi _Monsieur _Hiruma yang kedua!" kedipan mata kanan pada wajahnya entah kenapa membuatku makin kesal.

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya, _Baka Aniki_!" dengan liar kakiku yang sedang tidak menggunakan _inline skate _menginjak punggungnya dengan kesal.

"Sakit _Mai shisutaaa_~!" air mata mengucur dari sudut matanya.

"Suzuna! Natsuhiko! Ada apa ribut-ribut di atas?" teriak ibu dari bawah. Kamarku berada di lantai dua, jadi kegaduhan biasanya terdengar sayup-sayup dari lantai satu.

"Tidak ada hal yang buruk kok, Ibu! Aku akan segera turun!" aku melompat ke lantai setelah puas memarahi sambil 'bermain' kecil di atas punggung kakakku.

Kakak menatapku dengan senyuman yang 'tak pernah lelah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun, dan senyuman 'polos' itu terkadang membuatku merasa 'kasihan' melihatnya. Terkadang, ia seakan 'tak mengerti dunia orang dewasa. Tapi, sebagai 'tuan putri' nomor satu di dunia, aku selalu menunjukkan sisi terbaikku! Karena—sepertinya kalian sudah tahu lanjutannya, ehehe :p

Sebelum menuruni tangga dan meninggalkan kamar, aku meraih _inline skate_ku yang tergeletak di dekat meja belajar.

Sekali lagi aku melihat wujudku pada cermin. Yap, sempurna seperti biasanya. Celana pendek berwarna hitam terlihat sepanjang (sekitar) lima senti di bawah rok biruku. Aku tersenyum ke arah cermin. Menampakkan wajah imut dan sederet gigiku.

Ah, akui saja kalau aku imut! Aku 'kan putri nomor satu di dunia. Fufufu~

"Yaa! Ayo kita berangkat sebelum kena marah dari You_-nii_!" ajakku pada kakak.

"Ahaha~ ayo~ jangan lupakan tasmu, ya, _Mai shisuta_!" lalu kakak berlari ke luar untuk mengambil bekal.

Aku hanya mengangguk lesu karena malas membalas perkataan kakak.

Saatnya berangkat ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan pangeranku! Yaaaa!

+_World is Mine_+

Akhirnya sampai juga di Deimon. Kadang aku malu sendiri berjalan dengan kakak. Habis, dia selalu menyapa orang yang 'tak dikenalnya dan berputar-putar tanpa mengenal rasa malu.

Ah, ada tiga peraturan yang aku tetapkan sebagai putri di dunia ini!

Pertama, jika kalian melihat ada yang berbeda dari model rambutku yang biasanya; kalian harus mengatakan ini lebih baik dan bagus!

Kedua, jika kalian melihat ada yang berbeda dari pakaianku; kalian harus mengatakan ini jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Dan ketiga, jika kalian sudah mendengar semua peraturanku; aku hanya ingin mendengar tiga kata, "Baiklah, tuan putri."

Mengerti? xD

Terlihat You_-nii_ sedang bertengkar dengan Mamo_-nee_. Yaa! Mereka memang cocok! Fufufu~

Aku menaruh tas berwarna merah dengan gantungan kunci _icon_ Devil Bats. Mengganti seragamku dengan seragam _cheerleader_ lengkap dengan pom-pom _cheers_nya. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk berteriak.

"Yaa! Ayo bersemangat!" seruku dengan riang.

Hiruma menoleh ke arahku lalu tersenyum, "Kekeke … tidak percuma kau menjadi _cheerleader_ di sini, _Cheer_ sialan."

Ekor yang menjadi salah satu bagian dari kostum milikku bergerak. Kalian tidak akan kuberi tahu caranya. Ya-Ha!

"Fufufu~ tentu saja, You_-nii_! Dengan wajahku yang manis ini, pasti bisa menambahkan semangat untuk mereka!" tangan kiriku berkacak pinggang dan tangan kananku menekuk ke atas dengan bagian telapak tangan mengarah ke bawah dagu.

"Setidaknya kau lebih berguna dibandingkan Manajer sialan," sindir You_-nii_.

Tunggu! Apa dia barusan … memujiku? Seorang IBLIS bisa memuji?

"Puh! Hahaha! You_-nii_ memujiku, ya?" aku menerka dengan harapan ia akan mengatakan 'iya'. Tentu saja aku pantas dipuji karena aku adalah putri nomor satu di dunia!

You_-nii_ berbalik lalu mengangkat bahunya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang lembut. A-apa? Entah kenapa, wajahku terasa panas. Gawaaat! Tapi, aku masih setia dengan satu-satunya pangeranku di dunia ini. Tenang saja! ;D

Mamo_-nee_, Kuritan, Yukimicchi, Monmon, dan yang lainnya menyusul ke luar. Tapi hanya satu orang yang tidak menyusul. Pangeranku … dia masih mengenakan seragamnya. Mungkin karena ia terlambat. Hey! Sadarlah, _oujisama_!

"Yaa! Sena! Apa kau tidak menyusul mereka ke luar?" aku berusaha berbicara dengannya.

Ia menoleh dengan tampang polos, lalu tersenyum garing dengan tangan kanan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ehehe … aku hanya um … _etto_ … mengambil ini untuk Mamori_-neechan_."

Kulihat kotak _bento_ berwarna biru bergambar _teddy bear_ yang sangat imut. Untuk Mamo_-nee_? Bagaimana dengankuuu?

"Ooh …" aku mendesah kecewa mendengar pernyataannya. "Ayo keluar, You_-nii_ bisa marah-marah kalau kita telat."

Ia hanya mengangguk sembari membawa kotak makan itu. Aku iriiii! Nah, sekarang kalian tahu, 'kan siapa pangeran pada duniaku?

Sena berlari dengan kencang ke arah Mamori. Sekilas, kulihat Mamori tersenyum malaikat waktu Sena memberikan kotak makan itu padanya. Saat aku mendekat beberapa langkah sembari mengamati Sena, aku tertegun. Sena dan Mamori tertawa berdua. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatku tertegun. Wajah milik Sena mengeluarkan semburat merah. Itu membuatku sedikit kesal!

Jangan-jangan, aku terbakar api cemburu? Tapi, aku bukan siapa-siapa_nya_. Jadi, apakah aku berhak memiliki rasa cemburu padanya? Huuh! Aku bingung!

"Woi! _Cheer_ sialan! Cepat ke sini!" suara itu, suara milik You_-nii_!

Aku memalingkan pandanganku dari Sena. Sesaat, ia sempat melihatku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa aku artikan. Pandangan kami hanya bertemu sepersekian detik.

"Ada apa, You_-nii_?" aku berseluncur mendekat ke arah You_-nii_ berada.

Ia menarik tanganku, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingaku. Aku membeku beberapa saat ketika merasakan napasnya menghembus di telingaku.

"_Cheer _sialan …" suara lembutnya menggelitik pendengaranku, membuat debaran jantungku makin kencang karena sesuatu yang 'ekstrim' ini, "CEPAT PANGGILKAN CEBOL SIALAN DAN MANAJER SIALAN ITU KE SINI! JANGAN BERMALAS-MALASAN SEPERTI INI!"

"HYAAAAAA! IYA-IYA-IYAAAA!" dengan spontan aku membalas sembari berteriak juga. Dasar You _-nii_! Bikin jantungan ajaaaa!

Telingaku berdengung. Suaranya seperti ini: _**Ngiiiing …**_

Menyebalkan! Tapi, aku segera saja mencari Sena dan Mamo_-nee_ agar tidak kena peluru yang dikeluarkan dari moncong _machinegun_nya.

"Senaaa! Mamo_-nee_! Ayo latihan!" teriakku dari kejauhan. Aku tidak ingin mendekat. Terlalu menyakitkan!

Sena berjalan ke arahku bersama Mamori. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi (walau Sena lebih terlihat seperti anaknya sih :p)

Mamori mengeluarkan _stopwatch_ dari saku jaket Devil Bats dengan pulpen yang berada pada genggamannya sekarang.

"Kekeke …" kekeh You_-nii_ entah karena apa.

_**Booom!**_

Suara basoka ditembakkan ke atas langit menandakan latihan dimulai.

Sena, Monmon, Yukimicchi, Tetcchi, dan You_-nii_ berlari berkeliling lapangan. Para _lineman _mendorong-dorong sesuatu seperti boneka yang kelihatannya berat. Aku hanya menari-nari di pinggir lapangan untuk menyemangati mereka.

Mamo_-nee_ sibuk memberikan instruksi kepada You_-nii_ saat mereka sedang latih tanding.

Tapi, bukan berarti aku tidak berguna di sini!

"Yaaa! Berjuang Sena! You_-nii_! Monji-monji! _Minna_~!" seruku dengan riang.

Mereka semua tersenyum lalu bersemangat lagi. Itulah gunanya _cheerleader_! Di saat mereka tidak semangat, kita datang untuk menyemangati mereka. Sedangkan, di saat mereka sedang semangat, kami datang untuk membuat mereka lebih bersemangat dan memeriahkan suasana!

Dan tentu saja, seorang putri sepertiku sangat dibutuhkan. Fufufu~

Juumonji menoleh lalu tersenyum ke arahku. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku senang sekali!

"Istirahat, anak-anak sialan!" teriak You_-nii_. Saatnya melayani pangerankuuu! xD

Aku membawa handuk untuk para pemain, sedangkan Mamo_-nee_ membawa air mineral.

Seseorang menggenggam tanganku … aww! Kuharap itu Sena!

"Suzuna, boleh kuminta handuknya?" tanya orang itu.

Suaranya berat dan terdengar 'cowok banget'. Tunggu … ini bukan suara Sena!

Aku menolehkan wajahku pada seseorang yang menggenggam tanganku. Ah, Monji-monji! Dasar!

"Kenapa? Wajahmu _kok_ jadi _horror_ _gitu sih_?" tanya Monji-monji lalu menarik handuk pada tanganku.

"Wajahku memang _horror_ dari dulu kok! Weeks!" aku menjulurkan lidahku keluar.

Ia kembali menarik tanganku.

"Kau marah padaku, Suzuna?" tanya Monji-monji.

Tentu sajaaa! Aku adalah seorang putri yang akan mencari pangerannya tapi kau halangi!

Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Monji-monji lalu menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada, bergaya angkuh dengan melemparkan pandanganku menjauh dari Monji-monji.

"Puh! Tentu saja aku marah padamu, Monji-monji! Cepat minta maaf!" titahku.

Terdiam sesaat, lalu kudengar ia tertawa dengan suara berat miliknya.

Aku memberengut kesal lalu memukul lengannya.

"Haa? Kenapa kau memukulku?" ia mengusap daerah pukulanku.

"Huh! _Baka_! Pikirkan alasannya sendiri!" aku berbalik tetapi _inline skate_ku tergelincir.

Aku kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhku. Sejenak, kulihat Sena menoleh ke arahku lalu berlari.

Aku menutup mataku dan membiarkan tubuhku terjatuh. Agar ia bisa memelukku, agar ia bisa menyelamatkanku. Agar Sena bisa menopang tubuhku.

_**Grep**_ …

Kurasakan tangan besar menggenggam pundakku agar aku tetap berdiri.

_Berhasil!_

"Jadi cewek kok ceroboh, sih?" gumam orang itu.

MONJI-MONJI! Bahagia banget sih kamu gangguin momen-momen bahagiaku dengan Sena!

"Kyaaa!" pekikku spontan.

Semua melayangkan tatapan aneh padaku tetapi Sena hanya tersenyum maklum. Uuh! Gara-gara Monji-monji nih!

+_World is Mine_+

Sudah sore. Di ruang klub sudah sepi. Tinggal aku, Sena, Mamo_-nee_, dan You_-nii_. Mamo_-nee _sibuk dengan You_-nii_ di ruang rapat. Saat aku ingin memata-matai mereka, Sena melarangku.

Sebagai putri yang menurut dengan sang pangeran, aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi permukaan tanah di hadapan kami. Tetapi percikan airnya 'tak mampu menyentuh kami—tentu saja karena kami ada di dalam ruangan. Kalau diluar ya pasti _udah kena_ :p

Aku melirik tasku. Menyembul payung berwarna bening yang cukup untuk dua orang. Sangat praktis karena bisa dilipat pada bagian tongkatnya agar lebih pendek dan muat di dalam tas.

Sena melihat payung itu lalu menunjuknya.

"_A-ano … _boleh kita pakai satu berdua? Hanya sampai stasiun saja kok," ia bertanya.

Akhirnya … aku satu payung dengan Sena!

"Yaa! Tentu saja!" aku mengeluarkan payung itu.

Kami berdua berjalan menerobos hujan, dengan Sena yang menggenggam payungnya dan aku berjalan di sisinya.

Saat kami lewat di depan Sonson, banyak sepasang kekasih yang berada dalam satu payung berdua. Sang lelaki menggenggam payung itu dan sang perempuan menggenggam tangan lelaki itu.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dengan ragu-ragu lalu menggenggam tangan Sena.

"Eh?" ia menoleh bingung ke arahku.

"Aku hanya ingin menghangatkan tanganku saja kok. Ternyata tanganmu hangat juga, ya, Sena!" elakku.

Sena tersenyum lalu kembali berjalan dengan tanganku yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Uuh! Aku jadi _nervous_!

_Kami-sama_ … tolong hentikan waktu ini … tolong biarkan aku merasakannya lebih lama lagi. Janganlah cerah … aku masih ingin menggenggam tangannya. Jangan sampai di stasiun.

Langit berubah cerah, lalu pelangi muncul. Aku bisa melihatnya dari balik payung beningku ini.

Sena menurunkan payungku lalu melipatnya lagi, "Ini, Suzuna. Terima kasih, ya."

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu membungkusnya dan memasukkannya ke tasku. Sudah sampai stasiun, saatnya kita berpisah.

Tiba-tiba pengendara motor berjalan ke arahku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku hanya bisa pasrah—

_**Grep …**_

—hingga seseorang membawaku ke pelukannya.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke atas lalu melihat wajahnya. Sena … ini Sena … SENA!

Aku memeluk tubuhnya dengan tanganku yang menekuk pada dadanya. Dadanya ternyata bidang … huwaaa!

Tangannya menyentuh puncak kepalaku lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya, "Lain kali hati-hati, ya, Suzuna. Hehehe …."

Ia berbalik lalu berjalan menjauh.

Aku mengejarnya, lalu aku menarik lengannya ke dalam pelukanku. Bibirku berucap, "_Aishiteru, _Sena!"

Tapi itu dalam mimpiku, bwe :p

Punggungnya semakin 'tak terlihat. Menyedihkan …

Aku membalikkan badanku lalu berjalan meninggalkan stasiun.

Seandainya saja, ia berbalik lalu memeluk tubuhku. Seandainya saja ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

_**Grep!**_

"Suzuna … _Aishiteru_," seseorang berbisik pada telingaku.

Aku menoleh. Rambut coklat yang menjadi objek penglihatanku yang pertama membuatku terkaget. Lalu 'tak perlu menunggu lama, aku bereaksi cepat, bagaikan mimpi menjadi kenyataan, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

+_World is Mine__—__**Owari**_+

_Author's time!_

Wah, wah, wah! Akhirnya jadi juga fic ini dan requestan dari **Just 'Monta –YukiYovi **ini xD

Maaf kalau bahasanya campur aduk x|

Balas review untuk fic **Sweet Revenge** dulu ah xD

**Just 'Monta -YukiYovi, riidinaffa, Mitama134666, lanturn 1412, Seiffer** udah Iin balas via pm xD

* * *

><p><strong>Your Daddy. XD<strong>: Ahoy dad! xD

ehe~ nih udah Iin tulis xD

Kalau cuma mereka yang hidup, gak lucu dad. Masa' jadi incaran polisi? #duor

Ihiy~ kuharap masih layak di rate M .w.

Yosssh! xD

Sankyu reviewnya~

* * *

><p>Selesai! Back to story~<p>

Humornya kurang yak! Gak ada lucu-lucunya lagi. Gak bermaksud _bashing chara_ kok =w=

Fluff gagal! aaakh! D:

Bisa ditebak 'kan siapa yang bilang kayak gitu ke Suzuna? Ufufufu~ xD

Entah kenapa belakangan ini daku demen make tokoh Suzuna 030b

Udah deh, dari pada curcol mending minta …

**Review please! (**menerima kritik, saran, coretpujiancoret curcol*?*, perasaan ketika membaca, de es te xD**)**

* * *

><p><em>See ya at the next story!<em>


End file.
